Satellite Heart
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Summary can be found inside the story :


**Title: Satellite Heart**

**Author: Taylor**

**Summary: What if Johnny hadn't interrupted after Claudia and Sonny made love on 3/3/09? What if Sonny was forced to face his fears face to face with Claudia instead of Emma? What if there really was something there?**

**A/N: So I was watching those scenes tonight and this just kind of popped into my head and said: "Write me!" It's really short, but I just _had_ to write it :)**

She was in his bed because he brought her there, moments ago she came because of him, hours ago her heart was still beating because he decided she was worth saving. There was something in both of their heads that said something had changed, for the better. But neither knew what it was. There was something that kept coming up in Sonny mind. He chose to save her, he didn't have to, no truly he didn't. Jason could've come in through the back and grabbed Anthony, but instead Sonny played Anthony's game. He had never felt more fear than when he saw his wife sitting in that chair strapped to a bomb, mumbling through the gag in her mouth for him to not come any closer and to run. He was confused on why he didn't. Why didn't he save himself like she told him to do? Why did he insist on not leaving her?

She felt perfectly comfortable. Her body spooned next to his, her head on his chest; right where his heart was. She heard the clean even beats of his heart and fell limp in his arms. They were silent but that didn't matter. Both were trying to grasp what they had just done. It was both of their ideas, neither one had faltered. She thought like her husband had seemed like a more than willing participant. She had been telling him the truth, what she felt scared the hell out of her and it still did. She had never felt this feeling before and it was something she could not comprehend. What was it? Was Sonny feeling it too? Why hadn't he left when she told him to? Why had he insisted on staying even if it meant he would be blown into a million piece with her? She didn't understand.

Before another word could be spoken in between the two, Sonny wiggled out from underneath her. He stood stock still for a moment waiting for her reaction, the normal question of: "Where the hell are you going?" He always felt as if her tone sounded way too demanding, but today he would under the tone. This moment in time wasn't exactly the best time for him to go out. She sat there and waited, watching him as he put on his shirt and pants. His shoes were downstairs, so finally he made his way to the door. But she did what he expected her to do awhile ago.

"Where the hell are you going?"

He stopped in his tracks, feeling like they both deserved an answer since he didn't even know where he was going.

"Out." He huffed.

He continued to move towards his bedroom door, but she did something unexpected. She wrapped the sheet around her and stood up, blocking the door. Her expression was soft yet confused. He took note of the hurt in her eyes. Why did he always run when it came to her?

"I think we both deserve an answer to where you're going." She said, her tone soft and gentle.

"I don't know, Claudia, please move."

She didn't.

"Not until you tell me where you're going right after we made- had…"

She didn't know what to call what they just did. Love only ever rolled off her tongue when she was saying how people in their business should never believe in it or fall in love. But what they had just done was not having sex, she knew what having sex felt like with Sonny and what had just occurred between the two was not merely sex. It was more.

"We made love." He clarified.

She looked at him for a second, dumbfounded. But she held her ground, she didn't move away from the door. She wasn't letting him leave not now.

"So why are you leaving?" She asked, pulling the sheet to cover more of he body.

"Because I want to and this is my house."

"It's our house, remember? You made that very clear since the beginning. And as your wife I deserve to know where you're going."

"I told you I'm going out." He said through clenched teeth.

He wasn't angry, he just did not want to be kept in his room and hash out all the feelings they had for each other; those were things he would rather keep buried forever. She on the other hand, thought he was mad, but wasn't worried about it. She knew he would never hurt her. He started to pace the room.

"Why did you decide that right now would be the best time to leave me?" She asked rather loudly.

"Because we got too close!" He screamed back with the same intensity.

Her eyes got smaller as she tried to comprehend what he meant. What had they gotten to close to?

"What do you mean?" She asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"Never mind, please just move. I'll be back in a little."

She stood her ground.

"No don't just brush off what you just said. Tell me the truth for once in our relationship, if that's even what you can call this."

She motions with her hands, pointing in between the two of them. She looked down at the floor thinking that she would never get through to him. She felt his hand push her chin up, forcing her to look at him. He noticed the small tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I just wish you'd tell me what you meant."

"I wish you would just drop it."

She grinned at him.

"When have you ever known me to drop something..? Just tell me what you meant, please."

"We got to close to one another, I got to close to my feelings for you. Everything we had just became real in seconds. It reminded me of when I had my family with Carly, Morgan, and Michael. It hurts to feel this close to you."

Claudia had not known her husband long, but she knew that he was shutting down on her in this instance. He felt her hand grab his arm, her warm touch sent shivers down his spine.

"Don't shut me out. Please? It doesn't have to hurt Sonny. Look, don't you think I'm scared? I've never felt like this before, and I don't know what it is."

"I know you're scared, but the last time I felt this Michael was shot, I don't want you to get hurt too."

She was touched that he finally opened up to her.

"So are we saying that we're going to try an actual relationship?" She questioned.

Instead of responding, he kissed her. The kiss held meaning for the both of them, there was passion behind it and before long Claudia, accidentally, dropped the sheet from her body.

CZC-CZC-CZC-CZC-

They laid spooned together in the same position they had been in about an hour and half ago, this time was different. This time neither was in doubt, or questioning themselves or one another.

"Make me a promise, Sonny?" She asked, looking up at him.

"What?"

"Never leave me right after we make love, ever again."

"Never again, I promise."


End file.
